


Lands and Kingdoms Collide: A New Accesory

by TriplePirouette



Series: Lands and Kingdoms Collide [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Return to Oz
Genre: Crossover, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m tired of this,” Regina spat, slipping the blade up and down Belle’s neck, not cutting but caressing. (…) “I think it’s time for a lesson, for both of you.” OUAT/Return to Oz crossover, continuation of my “smashing the case” and “singing ring” ficlets. ANGST AHEAD. AND FEELS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lands and Kingdoms Collide: A New Accesory

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m just really sorry. This is gonna hurt. But I WOKE UP with this in my head and it had to be written. Also, I did not mean for this to be a series, but, apparently, it is. This continues on the fics I wrote based on the Promo and the singing Ring ficlets now a part of the Lands and Kingdoms Collide Series.

One moment they were yelling, Belle and Regina screaming across the kitchen island in the Mayor’s Mansion, and the next Belle was on her knees with Regina’s hand holding her hair tightly at the scalp and an overly large kitchen knife pressed to her throat.

 

“I’m tired of this,” Regina spat, slipping the blade up and down Belle’s neck, not cutting but caressing. “This little game we’re playing. He likes to pretend you’re protected, and you don’t know any better so you come into my house and you insult me. More than once, now, you’ve done this.” Regina smiled darkly, white teeth slipping past blood red lips. “I think it’s time for a lesson, for both of you.”

Regina pulled back her arm high in the air, Belle’s eyes wide with fear and confusion. Before Belle could speak the knife bit into her flesh with a heavy sting. She couldn’t catch her breath. She looked up at Regina as she cackled in delight, the Queen peppered in Belle’s blood.

But the world didn’t turn black, her mind still whirred. She just… felt lighter.

Belle tried to move her hands, but couldn’t feel them. She looked down and saw only floor. Her chin quivered, her eyes darted around in panic, her lips stuttered but no words would form.

Regina laughed heartily, flicking her wrist to spin Belle’s head, showing her the headless body that had once been hers on the floor, blood pooling in a poor imitation of the head it had lost. “You see, I learned this little trick in Wonderland.”

Belle’s head spun like a wind chime, the horizon tipping and her eyes fluttering shut. She waited for the rolling feeling, but here was no nausea: she didn’t have a stomach any longer to be sick from. She watched as Regina deftly stepped over her former body, carrying her by her hair through the house, blood dropping from the jagged edges of her flesh. “What… what are you going to do?” Belle’s mind reeled with the possibilities. Her ring was supposed to protect her. Was that why she was alive now? Did that mean Rum was suddenly headless, as well? Why wasn’t she dead?

“All in good time, my dear.” Regina stopped at what looked like a wall, but with a wave of her hand it disappeared into a long, dark corridor that sprung to life with light as she sauntered through it. “It nearly broke him the first time he lost you. To lose you again? Well, that very well might break him into pieces permanently.”

Belle watched, unable to speak for all the thoughts and questions running through her head, as Regina slipped a bright red key on a green ribbon from her pocket. She stopped at a gold and mirror door, slipping the key in silently and unlocking it. She carried Belle into the room, lifting her disembodied head high so she could see where she was.

Along every wall were cases, dozens of them. At first she thought each gold and glass case simply held a dummy head and a wig, but then she saw them breathe. She saw their eyes twitch beneath their eye lids. They held heads. Each small cabinet held a live, disembodied head on a little white pedestal. “Now this trick I learned in Oz. In fact, I stole several of these heads from a lovely lady who thought herself a Princess.”

Regina brought Belle to an empty cabinet, slipped her key in the lock, and opened it wide. She set Belle gently on the pedestal, an odd sensation indeed, before she started to comb and arrange Belle’s hair around her face. “See, this is a fun parlor trick.” Regina tucked Belle’s hair behind the pedestal with a content smile, then walked away to a different cabinet, opening it and taking out a silver can with writing that Belle couldn’t read, sprinkling some shimmering poweder in her hand before she put it back. “I can change my face, slip through the crowd, and no one knows who I am. Comes in handy sometimes.”

Regina sprinkled a handful of powder on Belle, causing her to cough and sputter and blink her eyes as the Evil Queen recited what barely sounded like words. Belle’s voice croaked out as she caught her breath, even without lungs. “So now I’m an accessory? People will recognize me! I still have my own mind and I won’t let you-”

Regina’s dark laugh took her by surprise, causing her argument to fall apart on her lips. “Oh, my dear, you won’t have your own mind for long. And I’m counting on the fact that people will recognize you. I’m counting on the fact that your imp of a lover will.” Regina closed the door to Belle’s case with a single finger before slipping the key home and locking it tight.

The Evil Queen slowly backed up, smirking with victory. “It will be so much fun to taunt and tease him while wearing your face, my dear. To break him once and for all with the one thing he loves.” Regina turned smoothly, her heels clicking on the polished floors as Belle tried to find words, tried to come up with a plan from her new prison, but she still could barely fathom what was happening to her. Regina stopped, her hand slipping down the door as she looked back at Belle one last time.

“And I have always wondered what kind of lover he is.” Her laugh faded away as the lock slid home, trapping Belle once again.

She screamed, but only the other trapped heads could hear her.


End file.
